


froot (i've been saving all my summers for you)

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Canon Universe, Crack, F/M, Filth, Frussy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, alien dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: Kylo doesn't know how his cock became the way it was - red and bulbous with juices leaking from it at the slightest touch. It didn't help that it always became painfully hard when he was around Rey.





	froot (i've been saving all my summers for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hormonal_Trashbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/gifts), [CoupDeFoudRey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeFoudRey/gifts).



> it's been a while since i wrote some filth so it might be a bit shit hgdhgfjh ://// ~~i did a quick read through so sorry if i missed blaringly obvious mistakes omf~~
> 
> Inspired/based on frussy AU by [pissbabysithlord](http://pissbabysithlord.tumblr.com/) and [coupdefoudrey](https://coupdefoudrey.tumblr.com/) [here](http://pissbabysithlord.tumblr.com/post/164006466547/okay-so-imagine-kylo-but-with-this-for-a-dick) [here](http://pissbabysithlord.tumblr.com/post/164009013232/coupdefoudrey-daxcat79-well-have-some-more) and [here](http://pissbabysithlord.tumblr.com/post/164038888827/this-is-the-last-of-it-ok-no-more-frussy-after). Prompted by [this ask they received](https://coupdefoudrey.tumblr.com/post/164266114394/frussy-kylo-gettin-pegged-would-he-just-be)  ~~there's no pegging sorry sdghsdjghsjkdghs~~
> 
> EDIT: [FUCK FUCK FUCK THIS JUST GOT POSTED FUCK](http://pissbabysithlord.tumblr.com/post/164356486687/i-am-super-tired-and-i-have-work-early-in-the)

 

It was probably one of those _kriffing_ planets in the Unknown Regions, it had to be. Where else could he have gotten it from? He wasn’t _born with it_ , that he was sure of. Staring at his reflection, naked as the day he was born, Kylo sneered at the...thing...that hung between his legs. How was this even possible? The more he thought about it, the more his nostrils flared.

His hands twitched to the bright red appendage, curiosity ripe and fresh, wondering if it would be anything like his old cock. Would it feel the same? One by one, his fingers wrapped around the _thing_ , the edges of his knuckles bumping against each groove and each bulge that made up his length. It felt waxy instead of his usual silkiness, but still soft and malleable. And still warm.

He groaned. So, _so_ warm.

With shaky breaths and excitement coursing through his veins, he slowly slid his hand up his cock with a firm grip. Surprise couldn’t even describe how he felt when all of the sudden, _juices_ squirted from each protuberance and trickled down his fisted hand. He froze, too scared to move in the silence of his room, with nothing but faint drips of liquid hitting the durasteel floors.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

It was unbearably loud.

He squeezed it, his ‘cock’ harder now, like how he remembered it to be, and a gush of liquid splattered onto the mirror before him. The bottom half of the mirror was blurred slightly from his juices, but Kylo could still see his face, cheeks crimson with arousal, lips parted and eyes half lidded.

He slapped his gloved hand on the mirror, gripping the panel with taut fingers as he furiously pumped his would-be cock with his ungloved hand. With each pump, the base of his cock became engorged and thicker, each lump lifting and becoming scale-like. More and more juices dripped onto the floor, a horrendously large puddle forming that Kylo knew he would have to get his boots sterilized afterwards.

Maker knows what the liquid was.

He ignored it for the span of one minute before curiosity got the better of him. He lifted his arm and gave the slick stuck to his palm a tentative lick.

Sweet. It was so sweet, like a fruit juice, something that he didn’t like to include in his diet, but this was different. It was _him_ and yet, he couldn’t stop himself from lapping up the fragrant sap that he couldn't stop leaking. It was _addictive_. Even as Kylo licked his hand dry and abandoned his cock momentarily, the swelled up scaled appendage continue to seep wetness. Each muscle twitch in his nether regions just resulted in more juices dribbling down his length and seeping into his pants; he didn’t even need to do much, mesmerised at how his cock seemed to have a mind of its own, gushing and spilling juices uncontrollably.

He gripped his cock tightly once more, thumbing the ribbed surface and watching with wide eyes as juices just _drained_ from his waxy looking skin. He let out shuddering gasps and before he knew it, a familiar white spurted from his tip and onto the mirror, his thick cum not mixing well with his juices and sliding down the shiny surface. He collapsed onto his knees, shuddering with his cock heavy and becoming limp between his parted legs, watching as the scales of his dick seemed to wilt and fold back into itself, retaking its original shape.

Whatever it was that turned his normal cock into a bright red, juicy fruit-like object, Kylo couldn’t bring himself to feel anger towards the source anymore. Not when it gave him the most powerful orgasm he ever felt, leaving him as nothing but a shaking mess in the confines of his room.

-

It had been years since his dick morphed into whatever it was now that he barely registered how alien it was. He knew exactly what type of strokes and squeezes he needed for it to become double, sometimes triple, in size, his girth an angry red color as it was coated in his glistening juices.

He knew it so well that he immediately saw a change after meeting the scavenger. It was subtle at first, a twitch of his cock and a bit of a wet patch on his pants as he held her in his arms, but nothing major. By the time he gasped for breath with a hot pain seared across his face, watching as she ran away, his cock was impossibly hard and engorged.

Subsequently, the four times or so he encountered her did not bode well for him. He quickly resigned to the fact that he had to fight her, their sabers clashing angrily as sticky residue clung to the inside of his thighs. He tried not to think about how he became more and more wet the closer he was to her, or that the substance painting his legs limited his movements drastically.

Now with the war long over, Kylo sat in his usual seat in the commissary. It had became startlingly apparent that the First Order was mad, the thirst for order and structure a ruse for more nefarious plans that Kylo could not align with any longer. It had taken a long time for the Resistance to trust him, rightfully so after all he had done, but eventually they did, and with it, The First Order and Snoke were no more.

That was years ago. The New Republic rebuilt itself once again, his mother back on the Senate and helping the galaxy as if they didn’t backstab her in the first place. It left a foul taste in his mouth at the thought alone, a dark look and a scowl forming on his face. Most people in the Resistance, now integrated into the New Republic, steered clear of him. Not only did no one sit with him, but the surrounding tables were also void of people. Not that Kylo minded, except it only made it easy for Rey spot him in the commissary.

She was the only one who really interacted with him. Sure, the traitor - no longer traitor but Finn, he had to keep reminding himself - along with Poe and the Tico sisters politely greeted him in the hallways or when they weren’t able to duck into a side room fast enough, but Rey actually seemed to enjoy his company.

Something that did nothing to help his...affliction…

-

They trained together, of course; himself and Rey being of equal power and strength that anyone else would only get hurt and they would not receive the challenge they yearned for. Sometimes she would sweep her leg under his feet and he would be on his back, staring up at her like she wasn’t the most extraordinary thing to walk into his mundane life. Other times, she was on her back, chest heaving and making it impossible for Kylo’s eyes not to wander to her glistening mounds. There was something about her that set his body aflame, his fruit pressing against his loose pants so it was impossible to miss. More than once he caught her eyes tip southward.

It took a few more training sessions to realise what was happening. He always seemed _hard_ and _erect_ around her that it was a mere inconvenience to him after their first few encounters, but Rey seemed to be equally distracted now.

Her face was flushed, and it wasn’t from training. Even outside of their sessions, in the hallways or during their meals, a slight sheen painted her forehead as she practically _panted_ next to him. His cock bobbed like normal in his pants, it was always so _kriffing hard_ when she was around. He noticed she crossed and uncrossed her legs a lot around him too, switching sides as if to ease an invisible tension.

But it was all hypothetical. There was no reason for her to behave that way around him unless she was sick. As far as he knew, she was not inflicted with a similar disorder as him, so he reached over and laid a hand on her temple, worried that she was coming down with the flu or something.

Rey practically flew out of her seat when his cool fingers touched her burning skin. As he looked down at her laid over the commissary floor, he caught a whiff of something musky, yet sweet. He watched her with wide eyes, equally wide eyes on her own face, as she panted in an almost _lewd_ fashion. The sweat clung to her form didn’t help to calm the speed at which blood rushed to his groin.

Before he could even reach down to help her back up, Rey scrambled to her feet and dashed out of the commissary, not looking back even as she smacked into a pair of technicians on the way out. No one dared to look in Kylo’s direction, all content with studying their trays of food and avoiding the awkward situation that just transpired. A few moments passed before Kylo stomped out back to his room, the dark look on his face enough for everyone to steer clear.

It wasn’t until later that night when everyone was supposed to be asleep, that a weak knock echoed in his chambers.

“K-Kylo...open...the kriffing door. I - _cough_ \- know you’re awake.”

He was at his door in a snap, hand still hovering over the control panel as he took in Rey’s appearance. She was completely drenched in sweat, hair plastered to her forehead with her shoulders drooped in weakness. “Rey,” he whispered. His cock twitched at the aroma that wafted from her, and then became achingly hard as she fell into his arms, his door sliding shut behind her. “Rey, what’s wrong?”

“You,” she hissed. “What did you do to me? Did you drug me? Why am I like this? _What did you do?_ ” In a desperate attempt, Rey swung her arm to grab onto his shoulders and shake him as hard as she could. “Why do I feel like I’m on fire when you’re near me?”

Kylo took her small wrists in his hands and held her back. “I didn’t do anything, Rey.”

“You did,” she accused. “I was completely fine until you _defected_ and was _everywhere_!!” She ripped her wrists from his hold and started pacing around his room, putting as much space between them as she could. “You. You, you, you,” she chanted, back bumping into his mirror.

Kylo’s heart stopped when she almost slipped on something wet, a small puddle of clear liquid on the ground that made his ears burn. “Rey, get away from there--”

“Wha-?” Rey stared at her feet and then with excruciating slowness, she kneeled down and touched the puddle. Kylo whimpered, body frozen and helpless as he watched her sniff the offending liquid. She didn’t move for the longest time, fingers mere inches from her nose as she continued to inhale his scent. Finally, she spoke softly, “Kylo, what is this?”

“Nothing!” Kylo strode across his room in two steps and took her shoulders, forcing her to stand up and away from the mirror. “I must have spilt some water before.” He tried to drag her towards the fresher to wash the liquid from her hands, but for someone who looked feverish and weak, she did not budge. “ _Rey_.”

“Kylo, what is this?” Her voice was so soft that he barely caught her words. “Why does this smell like you. I thought this was normal, that maybe this was just your sweat but you _always_ smell like this. Even when you’re sitting in the break room, alone with your stupid tray and that stupid look on your face.”

Kylo’s hands flew to his face. “What look?” he asked defensively.

“That stupid puppy look that just seems to _brighten_ when I walk into the room! And what the _kriff_ is in your pants? I’m not blind, Kylo, and my nose works fine. That smell...whatever it is, gets stronger the more I’m with you. And you just sit there with your stupid face as if you don’t realise how uncomfortable you make me! Like you aren’t poisoning me somehow, making it almost insufferable to be near you!” Rey gave him a rough shove, a snarl on her face. “Whatever you’re doing, I don’t want any part of it! I accepted you and trusted you when no one else did, and you do _this to me_?!”

“Do what? I didn’t do anything!” he growled as he dug his fingers into her shoulders.

“You did!! You make me think indecent thoughts at inopportune times! Like ‘what it’s like to touch you’, or ‘what it’s like to _kriffing mount you’_. Would I be torn apart or would I eventually stretch to accommodate the obvious _monster in your pants_?!”

He dropped her like she was fire. “ _What?_ ” he rasped, not entirely sure what he was hearing.

“You make me lose my composure and my common sense around you!” she yelled with hysteria, mouth running without even knowing. “I mean, why else would I be here, in the dead of the night, alone in your room, doing this?!” Her words were cut off as she launched herself at him and claimed his lips.

She tasted as sweet as she smelled, her tongue wasting no time in catching his bottom lip. Kylo shuffled backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed, tumbling backwards and taking her with him. They held onto each other tightly, both furiously kissing like their lives depended on it, and maybe it did. His cock swelled so that it was heavy between his legs and pressed against her wetness. He didn’t even know if she was wet, but the aroma that filled the room was unlike anything he had smelt before. It _must_ be her…

He let out a surprised yelp when her hand snaked to his trousers, impatiently pulling at it before he could get out a full protest. “W-Wait, Rey. No, don’t - I need to tell - Argh!”

Her fingers stilled with a gasp caught in her throat as she looked at the peculiar shape popping from the folds of his trousers. Peculiar was putting it lightly, but as her thumb grazed his scale-like flesh, a thin substance leaked between the space of her fingers and drew out a shuddering gasp from Kylo. Rey flickered her eyes up at him, watching closely as she thumbed his appendage again, harder this time. A gurgling noise of juices along with his desperate pants was all that met her ears, her pupils dilating as she became more confident in her strokes. She let go momentarily, drawing a small whine from Kylo, and shucked off her clothes before moving onto his. Both naked and panting, Rey grabbed his cock once more, eyes wild as she resumed her strokes. His sheets would be soaked by the time they were done, but Rey could not care less. “This is the smell that has hypnotised and put me into a dizzy spin. _You_ ,” she accused, as she lowered herself towards his conical-shaped cock. “You, it was all you.” Then with her tongue hanging out, she licked a long stripe from his enlarged base, all the way up to his tapered tip.

Kylo had clapped his hands over his mouth, nothing but muffled noises escaping him as his mind short circuited. His hand and his squeezes were one thing, but her tongue, with her heat and smell, was something else. His body shook, his nerves on fire as her pretty pink tongue licked all the juices that spilled from every crevice that was his cock. It was admirable of Rey but it was a losing battle, there was no possible way for her to lap up all the juices that just kept _leaking_.

It didn’t stop Rey from slurping him up loudly, each harsh sucking sound only making his cock twitch in arousal. With a hand still tightly wrapped around his thick base, she slid her other hand up his length, her index finger flicking along every scale that lifted from his skin. Under each scale was a thick and sticky fluid. The higher Rey’s hand got and the more juices she caught, slight bubbles appeared until there was a ring of foam encasing her hand and his cock.

Holding onto his cock with both hands, as if to control and dominate a beast, Rey locked eyes with Kylo’s as she gently pulled at the scales closest to the base with her teeth. She made sure not to bite too hard, watching Kylo carefully for any winces of pain he might feel. There were none.

Giving a scale a quick suck, she released it from between her lips and dropped her jaw, tongue dangling from her wide mouth as she licked up the syrup and foam. The sight was _vulgar_ , causing more of his juices to dribble down his length. She sucked on her finger covered in the thick white bubbles, licking her bottom lip as her mouth tipped upwards with coy.

“Ah!” Rey flinched and squeezed her right eye shut, a thick droplet of his sweetness landing and sticking to her cheek, just under her eye. She let go of his cock and reached up, only for her thumb to smear his slick down her cheek before popping her thumb into her eager mouth.

 _Kriff_.

His hips jolted upwards, desperate to fill her with his warmth, but as he did so, he felt a tingle between the cleft of his ass. On instinct, he parted his legs and thrusted into the air, exposing his ass. Kylo pawed at his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and sighing in relief as the cold air hit his puckered hole, clenching and unclenching. His eyes had slipped shut at some point, probably to relax as he exposed his hole, when a pair of strong hands lifted his thighs up until his back curled into himself.

As he balanced his weight on his shoulders, Kylo got a good look of his red cock. The larger scales at the base were splayed and lifted from his cock, exposing a green underside. Squinting, he could see small pearls of thick honey seeping into a large droplet, slowly accumulating liquid until it dripped from his cock and onto the corner of his lip. His tongue darted out and tasted his fluid - it was sweeter than ever before.

Before he could even try and catch more of his honey with his eager mouth, the pair of hands started to roam over his expansive ass, smearing all his juices and fluids _everywhere_. Her finger teased his hole, pressing down on his wrinkled skin until her finger slipped past his ring of muscles. His asshole sucked on her finger greedily, clenching and unclenching and wanting _more_. She slipped another two fingers easily, his asshole relaxed and loose for whatever she wanted to do.

“K-Kylo,” she panted, thrusting her fingers frantically into his eager hole. “Have you done this before?”

He shook his head furiously, head thrown back in ecstasy as Rey fucked his ass. He panted and moaned filthily, her spare hand gripping his cock once again and _milking_ him of all his juices. The sweet liquid sprayed everywhere, there was no part of him untouched and the juices just _kept gushing_. His hair stuck to his face as he writhed with pleasure, legs twitching. His hole seemed to become looser, so loose that Rey’s knuckles could slip past his anus.

As lovely as it was to watch Kylo become undone, Rey latched her mouth onto his sac that paled in comparison to his monstrous cock and slicked up asshole. She twirled her tongue around his balls and sucked, relishing at how soft and delicious he was. With four fingers buried deep in his ass, she curled her middle finger, the longest digit flicking inside and making him see stars. He moaned loudly as Rey frantically pumped his ribbed cock, faster and faster until he let out a strangled moan.

Hot white strips of cum squirted from his tip, his slit almost encompassed by his engorged cock. His cum painted his face and broad chest, sliding against his juices and letting out the most amazing aroma either of them had ever smelt.

Rey’s nostrils flared and she ripped her fingers from his ass with a harsh _schlick!_ She flicked her hands, his juices flying off her fingers and onto the clean floor below. With a hand still firmly gripped on his fruit, Rey swung her body up and over until she was hovering over his body. Slowly, she lowered herself onto his cock.

Kylo choked at the sight before him, his alien cock disappearing past her cunt lips until she could take no more. There was still over half of his cock untouched, the thickest of it unable to fit inside her. Or so he thought until she started to move. Rey cautiously lifted herself from him at first, sinking back down on his cock and taking even more of him in. She felt her cunt stretch with each sinking motion, the feel of his scales nudging into her. Some scales brushed against her clit, sending a thrill through her already pulsating body. Again and again, she sunk onto him and ground her hips so that his scales flicked and rubbed over her clit.

Her hands came up and massaged her breasts, her sweat and his juices making it easy for her palm to slide across her skin. She squeezed her erect nipples between her fingers, pinching harder as she felt herself stretch to impossible lengths, but she kept on going. Her thighs burned as she fucked herself on Kylo’s cock, hips rotating and gyrating in hopes to find her sweet spot.

Her own slick leaked from her cunt, juices mixing and staining their groins. The scent made Kylo’s hands shoot to her hips, fingers digging into her hip to hold her still as he fucked into her furiously. The base of his cock was still untouched by her pussy but it was coated in her juices. Despite that, his sensitivity was shot, his body on fire, and his nerves buzzing with raw passion. He sat up and Rey yelped, barely able to stay on his cock if it wasn’t for his hold on her. With the new angle, Rey saw dots dance before her eyes as he thrusted into her.

Kylo’s arm looped around her small waist and held her close, his mouth latching and biting down on the space between her neck and shoulders. She wriggled in his embrace, hips sloppily trying to ground onto his cock but Kylo wouldn’t have any of it. His thumb brushed against her clit again and again, slipping and sliding of her small nub of nerves and making her go crazy. She mewled and cried, begging for release but also pleading for more.

Her nails scraped down his back when it felt like his scales _flickered and whipped_ within her. _Kriff,_ how did Kylo even get that cock and did it have a mind of it’s own? How was it that the more they fucked, the more wanton and the more lewd they became?

With one last thrust, Kylo buried himself as deep as he could within Rey, all the scales of his length sticking to her walls. Then, along with his usual hot white cum, he felt something else spurt from him and into Rey. It was felt like it came from his scales, thick honey-like juice clinging onto the cavern of Rey’s pussy.

Rey clung onto Kylo, body overly sensitive as she felt something pulsate within her, making her cunt sizzle and vibrate. She shifted slightly and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She swirled her hips in a circle, sucking and draining every last bit of whatever Kylo’s cock was doing to her. With their chests plastered together, Rey peppered kisses from the curve of his ear, down his jawline and finally claiming his lush lips. Their tongues danced and with his shallow thrusts and her gyrating motions, both their bodies seized at the same moment, both in a state of sheer pleasure.

They collapsed onto his bed, still tangled in each other’s arms and his cock still within her tightening cunt. Similarly, his cock started to deflate, the scales folding in on themselves until Kylo’s cock was back to its normal state. At least, as normal as it could be, considering it’s bright red knobbly appearance.

With both their eyes closed and minds on the brink of unconsciousness, neither saw the glittery dust that floated around them, all originating from the now-folded down scales of Kylo’s cock.

 


End file.
